Let Me Look After You
by TheAuthor1996
Summary: After Sherlock takes a pretty bad overdose, Molly Hooper becomes determined to make sure he goes cold turkey. Will it be easy?... Most likely not when you're dealing with a high functioning sociopath.
1. Chapter 1

**Let Me Look After You**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:- A New Chaperone**

Mycroft had found Sherlock in some random block of flats located in East London,

"I trust my little brother will be safe in your care Miss Hooper?" he inquired calmly as he checked his phone causing Molly to look at him stunned,

"You're not staying?" she asked him and Mycroft looked at her plainly as if she had spoken some unknown language,

"This is not the first time I have found my little brother in some dismal part of the London slums passed out from the vial substances he injects into himself" he said as if that was all that needed to be said and Molly saw red,

"Well it could have been the last Mr Holmes! For gods' sake he took an overdose and you're acting as if it is a scrapped knee" she said and didn't allow him to answer as she walked away.

* * *

Molly sat by Sherlock's bed side when the nurse came in to check his status,

"He's a fighter this one. As soon as he wakes up he can be discharged" she said gently and Molly nodded thankfully,

"I'll call John to come and pick him up" she replied but the nurse shook her head gently,

"I'm afraid we can only release Mr Holmes into the care of his emergency contact giving the circumstances." she said as she checked his notes,

"and it would appear that his emergency contact is you" she explained with a gentle smile and Molly looked shocked.

* * *

Molly saw an exhausted Sherlock back to his flat and he sniffed in a bored manner as he plopped down on the couch lazily,

"You can go now" he said simply and Molly raised her eyes to the heaven's. This was going to be a long night,

"Actually, the doctor's told me that I need to stay with you until your completely sober of all substances and don't give into your cravings" she explained as she hung up her coat and Sherlock gave a tired grumble,

"Mrs Hudson is hear to do that" he returned simply and Molly sighed before helping him up and to his bedroom,

"We both know she will just give in to your tantrums now you need to sleep it off" she said simply before tucking him in. She was relieved that he didn't argue because the only response she received was the sound of the great detective's snoring.

* * *

When Sherlock finally stirred he winces as he sat up, putting a hand to his head as he did so before standing wobbly and went to exit only to find that his door would not budge,

"What on earth...?" he pondered as he jiggled the door handle,

"Mrs Hudson! Molly! Open this door!" he yelled and outside Molly closed her eyes as she put her cup of tea down on the table,

"I'm sorry Sherlock but this is for the best. Cold turkey" she called out to him beyond the door and Sherlock looked horrified,

"You cannot be serious! I refuse to be locked in my room for such a trivial experiment such as 'cold turkey'!" he yelled and Molly felt very uneasy,

"Well... tough. I'm getting you off this stuff Sherlock even if it kills me... before it kills you" she said sadly,

"Don't bother searching your room for your supplies I've already removed them all" she finished and Sherlock became very irritated and he kicked the door causing Molly to jump and back away from the door,

"This is ridiculous Molly, Let me out this instant!" he yelled and Molly shook her head slowly,

"No Sherlock... John's coming soon and he's gonna help me clear out the rest of your supplies in the living room" she explained firmly and Sherlock's eyes widened,

"You wouldn't dare!... Molly?... MOLLY!" he yelled but received no response.

* * *

John and Molly wore gloves as they proceeded to clear the flat of all Sherlock's supplies. John looked surprised when Molly threw the nicotine patches away,

"Won't he need those?" he asked and Molly shook her head,

"No, I'm getting him clear of everything, Nicotine, heroine, everything" she said simply and John nodded impressed,

"DO I NOT GET A SAY IN THIS?!" yelled Sherlock from within his bedroom,

"NO!" Molly and John yelled back at the same time.

* * *

Molly had placed a sign on the door of 221B stating that Sherlock's consulting detective services would be unavailable at the present time. Molly sat on the floor outside Sherlock's bedroom with an exhausted expression. John had installed a little hatch so that they could slide his meals and other necessities into his room,

"I need the bathroom!" Sherlock yelled and Molly rubbed her temples tiredly,

"You have a joining bathroom. Please Sherlock try and get some sleep. You haven't slept for two days" she expressed sadly,

"You have no right to lock me up like this Molly Hooper! You have not the authority nor the intelligence to do so do you hear me?!" he yelled and Molly sighed,

"Just stop it Sherlock" she said quietly,

"Why should I?! You give me one good bloody reason why I should stop?!" he yelled kicking the door as he did so and Molly felt a tear fall down her cheek,

"Because... you're breaking my heart." she admitted quickly and the kicking stopped and only the sound of Molly's crying could be heard,

"I... I can't let you die Sherlock. I can't..." she whispered,

"I have... I have examined so many people after their last breath leaves their bodies and for the love of god Sherlock Holmes I refuse to do that to you" she said firmly as she wiped her tears away and sniffed sadly, closing her eyes as she took a deep breath and after a moment she heard the little hatch on the bottom of Sherlock's door slide up and she turned her head to see Sherlock's hand emerge and she placed her hand in his slowly,

"I... I am sorry" Sherlock murmured with a tired tone and Molly gave his hand a gentle squeeze before releasing his hand as it vanished into the room once more,

"I'm going to open the door Sherlock" she told him before releasing the bolt and she opened it slowly to find an exhausted Sherlock sitting on the edge of his mattress and she went and sat next to him,

"Please Sherlock... Let me look after you" she whispered as she held his hand and he found himself looking at their joined hands,

"I... I am not strong enough" he tried but Molly shook her head,

"No Sherlock...You can have my strength. I will help you get through this" she assured and it was then that Sherlock latched onto her like a life preserver and hugged her tightly as his life depended on it and he sobbed. Molly rocked him back and forth gently as she brushed her fingers through his hair softly,

"Shhhhhhhh. It's gonna be ok Sherlock. Everything's gonna be ok" she assured softly before resting her cheek on his head gently.

* * *

 **First time writing a Sherlock fanfic. Please review and let me know if you want me to continue in order to unlock the next chapter.**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Science Of Betrayal**

* * *

The weeks that passed had Molly's heart break more and more. Sherlock's body had gone into a state of detox. He had a terrible fever and was constantly throwing up but she never once left his side despite the abuse that came in the thought of hurtful words and deductions that came nearly every 2 minuets,

"Please Molly... I just need a fix" he begged once more and she shook her head slowly,

"The only fix you're getting is getting you out of this state" she said in a firm yet soft tone as she rubbed his back gently coaxing him to vomit again.

* * *

It was one month into Sherlock's recovery when Molly finally saw progress as he finally got a proper appetite back, she made him a full English breakfast despite Sherlock having requested just a few pieces of toast but Molly was delighted when he didn't complain and simply enjoyed the entire plate of food without complaint.

Molly and Sherlock were enjoying some tea when Sherlock became slightly bashful,

"Could... Could you bring me my violin? I find myself craving the need to play" he explained and Molly nodded gently,

"Of course, I know how much you like to play when you're restless" she said before going and retrieving it but when she returned to his room she hesitated as she held the instrument in her arms,

"What's wrong?" Sherlock asked and Molly looked at him with a sad expression,

"It's my turn to make a deduction" she said plainly and Sherlock became slightly agitated,

"Molly" he began warningly but she interrupted,

"My dad used to play violin and he even taught me how to play one. He was an expert in this particular string instrument and I guess you could say that he passed that expertise onto me and if I know anything then I know that you're violin is precisely 2 grams too heavy than the average violin" she explained firmly before sliding her hand across the bottom of the instrument causing a secret slot to open and Sherlock closed his eyes guiltily as two small bags of white power fell into Molly's open palm,

"Suppose this is just sugar for the tea?" she asked angrily and Sherlock sighed,

"Molly I never meant..." he tried but molly shook her head before tossing the violin along with the bow onto the bed,

"Never meant what Sherlock?... Weeks I have endured your tantrums, your insults. I have soothed every fever and have done everything I can to make this as easy as it can be for you and all you can... bloody think about is heading into that stupid drug fuelled mind palace of yours" she ground out trying to hold back tears and Sherlock tried to approach but she shook her head,

"Don't bother Sherlock... Just don't bother" she said, tossing the two small bags onto his bed next to the violin,

"Just... do me a favour Sherlock... Just delete me" she murmured and walked out the room,

"Molly!" Sherlock called out but only heard the door to the flat of 221B Baker Street slamming behind her.

* * *

 **Oh dear, Sherlock's really done it this time. Can he overcome his addiction without Molly there to help him? Will Molly come back and forgive him?**

 **You'll have to review and let me know what you think in order to unlock the next chapter so you can find out.**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Did You Miss Me?**

* * *

It had been two whole weeks since Molly had stormed out of 221B and she couldn't lie, she was haunted by thoughts of a suffering Sherlock. She had texted Mycroft telling him of the situation and was surprised to see a response reading,

 _'My Apologies for my little brother Miss Hooper. If there is one mystery in the world that even he could not solve then it is the case of why you shall continue to see the best in him. MH'_.

* * *

It was a clear Wednesday evening when Molly found herself analysing samples in the lap with the use of the microscope when John entered and she looked up with a surprised smile,

"Hi John, what brings you here?" she asked and he simply rolled his eyes as he held the door open, looking out into the corridor,

"Stop being such a prat and get in here" he said firmly and Molly was confused at first but her face fell when Sherlock entered wearing his finely tailored suit and signature long coat. John couldn't help but give a half smile at the silence between them,

"I'll let you two talk" he said before heading to the hospital canteen for a well earned coffee.

* * *

Molly was the first to break the silence after a moment that seemed to have lasted hours,

"You look well" she said simply and Sherlock nodded, taking a deep breath,

"Yes, I... I've been using the coping techniques you taught me" he explained awkwardly and Molly put her clipboard down, folding her arms as if telling him to continue and Sherlock coughed awkwardly,

"I... I disposed of the supply that was hidden in my violin... I am... Sorry that I tried to deceive you. I understand that it was wrong of me and I hope you will forgive me and agree to... Continue to help me" he murmured gently and Molly couldn't help but smile softly,

"You seem to have done well for two days without me Sherlock. Why would you need my help?" she asked him gently as she approached him and Sherlock looked at his feet awkwardly,

"I... I hope you do not take this as an insult Molly but... I... You have become a sort of Nicotine patch to me... You keep me sane. You make me want to stay clean" he explained and Molly smiled softly,

"That has to be the sweetest thing you have ever compared me too Mr Holmes" she teased gently and Sherlock couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Molly began to help develop Sherlock's science of deduction. She would download hidden item games onto his computer to help build his mind's time of deduction. She also used her knowledge of compositions and would present Sherlock with a new piece of violin sheet music each week that would have notes missing. This would help Sherlock with both his sight and listening senses and also his timing.

* * *

Sherlock was reading the latest update on John's blog when Molly entered the flat with shopping bags,

"Ok Dr Hooper what activity due you have planned for us today?" he asked with far too much enthusiasm for the famous consulting detective but that was one of the many positive changes as the detox continued to progress. Molly rooted into one of the shopping bags before pulling out a rectangular box,

"Cludo" she answered with a smile and Sherlock tilted his head in confusion,

"Have you not read John's blog? It clearly states in his 15th entry that the board game cludo is not permitted within a 10 mile radius of Baker Street" he said simply and Molly giggled,

"I'm not John" she said simply before setting up the board game.

* * *

Sherlock couldn't help but become amused after their 5th game,

"Why is it you aren't complaining about my conclusions of each case?" he asked as Molly shuffled the cards once more and he reset the game pieces and Molly smiled thinking,

"Well... To me your conclusions always make sense" she said gently and Sherlock chuckled,

"John always tells me that the victim couldn't have ever committed the murder itself. That it's apparently _'Not Part Of The Rules'_ " he recited in a bored manner causing Molly to giggle,

"Hang on. What about that case you did back in... January. _'The Chilled Collard'_ is what John called it in his blog wasn't it?" she asked and Sherlock smiled brightly,

"Oh Molly Hooper you are a marvel. You're right. I remember that case well. The Victim, Daniel Collard had intended to frame his wife for murder after discovering her affair. He drugged her so she wouldn't be able to account for her whereabouts. He then made it look like a stranger had dragged his body into the freezer before taking the pills and simply fell asleep in the bin bag he climbed into making it look as if he had been murdered" he recited and Molly rolled her eyes,

"Only a high functioning sociopath like yourself could have solved that case Mr Holmes" she teased and they both laughed and Sherlock gave a small smile,

"How about some coffee?" he asked gently as Molly rolled the dice and she nodded,

"Yeah that would be lovely. I'll move your piece for you" she replied and Sherlock chuckled nervously,

"I actually meant coffee in the sense that we went... outside for coffee, Maybe we could have dinner as well" he explained and Molly felt herself blush,

"Oh!... I... That would be lovely" she replied with a soft smile and Sherlock proceeded to take his turn at rolling the dice having a soft smile upon his face at the same time.

* * *

 **Could love be in the air?**

 **Just in case you're all wondering about 'The Chilled Collard' case that Molly refers too. That is simply a title I made up referring to the case that was broadcasted by the BBC over their twitter account on the 10/01/2017. I thought 'The Chilled Collard' sounded like something John would name the case LOL.**

 **Also a little bit of a fun fact about me. I HAVE NEVER PLAYED CLUDO :O DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUN**

 **haha I just have never had someone to play the game with.**

 **Please review in order to unlock the next chapter.**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Calculations & Counting**

* * *

John was enjoying his paper or in truth he was more enjoying the tension that came from Sherlock trying to find a good outfit to wear for his date with Molly,

"For god's sake Sherlock you can't wear that" he said laughing and Sherlock looked puzzled,

"Why not? I'm going for a professional working man vibe" he said and John laughed,

"Sherlock you're not a police officer and I'm sure Lestrade won't be happy that you have a most like stolen high vis police jacket" he said and Sherlock grumbled, heading back into his room, throwing more clothes out of his wardrobe,

"Sherlock, you're not going undercover on a case. You're going on a date with Molly so it's quite obvious who you need to go dressed as" he said simply and Sherlock popped his head out of his room,

"Who?" he asked earnestly and John rolled his eyes,

"Sherlock Holmes you prat!" he yelled amused and Sherlock looked at his signature coat that hung on the back of his bedroom door.

* * *

Molly met Sherlock outside the cafe that resided next door to his flat but she was stunned to see that he was carrying a wicker basket but she was even more stunned when he pulled her to the curb before hailing a cab,

"Errrrrr Sherlock what are we doing?" she asked confused as the cab pulled up and they climbed in,

"We are going for coffee" he said simply,

"St Bart's" he said simply to the cabbie who nodded in response before setting off and this was how Molly became really confused,

"Ok Sherlock my brain capacity doesn't work as quickly as yours since you became clean now please can you tell we what the hell is going on?" she asked and Sherlock looked at her simply before gesturing to the picnic basket,

"I did not wish to expose you to the bickering individuals that call themselves journalists who continue to follow me around so I thought it would be nice if we had a private picnic instead" he said gently and Molly smiled softly,

"You know for someone who portrays to have no feelings or interest in sentimentality... You still remain to be the sweetest person I know" she said softly, looking out of the cab window and Sherlock held a secret smile,

"I guess that's what comes when you take your tea with two sugars" he teased and Molly couldn't help but shake her head amused.

* * *

Molly went to open her lap but Sherlock pulled her down the corridor,

"Nope not there" he said and she couldn't help but laugh,

"Where then?" she asked and he gestured upwards,

"The roof" he stated and this caused Molly to stop with a frown upon her face,

"Why up there?" she murmured and Sherlock paused, looking back at her with a gentle expression and he held out his hand to her,

"I'll explain when we're up there. I promise" he assured and Molly took a moment before putting her hand into his own and followed him up to the roof.

* * *

"I... I know it would seem quite... thoughtless of me to bring you to the place where... where I..." he tried and Molly looked at him gently,

"It's ok Sherlock" she told him gently causing him to turn back towards her quickly,

"No... No it's not Molly" he said firmly, gesturing around,

"Because this is where it happened. The fall but... you don't understand, I... The fall is still happening" he tried awkwardly and Molly approached him slowly,

"Why do I get the feeling that you're not talking about the fake fall?" she asked and Sherlock fell silent for a moment and hesitantly reached for her hand and held it in his own,

"When... When I stood on this roof about to... create the illusion of my death I... All I could really think about was the fact that I was leaving you behind. Yes, I was leaving John and Mrs Hudson but... The thought of leaving you affected me more and... I realised that I had been falling far longer than that" he murmured as he kept his eyes on her hand, examining the minor discolouration of where the ring from her engagement with Tom had been before he broke it off. He must have gone into a trance because next thing he knew his eyes closed as Molly placed her free hand against his cheek in soft comfort,

"Sherlock what are you trying to tell me?" she asked in a whisper and Sherlock found himself resting her forehead against her own causing her to close her own eyes,

"What I am trying to tell you... Molly Hooper. Is that... From the first time I met you... That is when the fall began and I have been falling ever since that day. I found myself... Falling in love with you" he whispered and Molly felt herself smile softly,

"I love you too you idiot" she replied in a just as soft whisper and it was at the moment John found a message addressed to Sherlock and himself and opened it curiously as it had been hand posted and his eyes widened to see a yellow drawn smiley face with the phrase,

 _'It's Not The Fall That Kills You!_

 _Did You Miss Me?!'_

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNN. Just like every finale episode I left it on a cliffhanger! :O**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


End file.
